S-Class Love
by Yukicchi-chan
Summary: Lucy always liked Laxus and so did he, but both were so blind on it and afraid of the other one finding out... What will happened when Lucy is nominated for the S-class tournament and she is randomly supposed to train a travel with her biggest crush ever? Crush? Maybe not... they say that after 4 months you're already in love... Lemon. LaLu. Might be a bit cliche, but hope is cute.
1. Nominated

**Second fanfic! Hope ya like it ; ) Sorry for the late update—lazy beta reader who'd rather travel to Argentina than correct my stupid mistakes cof cof you know who you are cof cof**

**The beauty and the beast**

_By Yukicchichan_

_Chapter 1: Nominated_

**Laxus's POV **

It was quite dark and the guild was empty and unusually quiet. All the S-class mages were called for a meeting with the master.

And apparently I've been the first one to arrive.

Gramps didn't tell us what the meeting was about and I couldn't help but wonder. What would make him plan a meeting almost in the middle of the night with only S-class mages? It must be serious.

One by one the other S-class mages arrived and in less than 10 minutes we were all inside the office waiting for the master to explain the situation.

"As you know, brats, a few months from now the S-class mage exam will start, but as the last exam passed in some unusual circumstances and no one was nominated, this year we will definitely need a new S-class mage. Our guild has been was in difficult situation and suffered many losses, we need stronger mages if we want our guild to keep being the strongest guild from Fiore." He said in a serious voice tone. "So I made a plan. From now on the people that were nominated will start going in missions and training with you. Is your responsibility to make them stronger and once the competition start I don't want to be able to recognize my kids." He's voice was getting softer even if only a bit. "Tomorrow I will explain everything to everyone and we will immediately get started."

After everything we asked the master the name of our respective students, but he refused to give us their names. I wasn't sure how he would split us, but I trusted him and I new how it bothered him. He still hated the idea of leaving his kids alone and suffering for seven years, I'm not sure if he would ever forgive himself even though it wasn't his fault.

As I was walking home I smelled something like vanilla and strawberries and only than I noticed that I was passing in front of Lucy's house.

I couldn't help but think of her.

Her smell, her hair, her walk, they way the talked or even her smile. Her smile was the brightest thing he had ever seen, it could achieve what seemed impossible for most of the people around me. Only by her smile she could easily win my heart.

He missed her. But how could he miss something he never had?

They almost never talked or went on missions together, but he wished they did. Before the Fantasia incident she was nothing but the extremely hot chick that had entered in Fairy Tail, but as he understood his mistakes he noticed how selfless, shining and forgiving she was.

He turned her in a statue, made her fight Bickslow and almost destroyed her home, but she forgave him. She forgave him faster than he ever thought was possible, just like she forgave Gajeel and Juvia. She was a wonderful person.

That is without counting her selflessness. Sometimes she taught of herself as selfish, but she couldn't be more wrong. She had done things that a normal person would never think of going for anyone, but she would easily do it for a complete stranger. She was so selfless and yet she did not wish to die. She'd offer her life easily, but would fight until her last breath to keep it.

And she was so strong, even if she couldn't see it herself. She taught of her magic as weak and saw herself as dependent, but she was the one people depended on.

Despite how horrible the situation was she'd always smile, a smile full of hopes and dreams. Even when horrible things happened to her. she never lost her innocence, her soul was somehow the soul of and innocent child who new nothing about the world.

But she did, I feared and regretted saying it, but she probably saw more horrible things than me. But I was so easily broken. My innocence so easily taken out and hers not. It was almost as if her innocence would never leave her and everyone believed on this. If her soul was ever shattered I fear so would be Fairy Tail.

And I kept walking lost I my thoughts until I got home. I took a shower and laid n bed. I closed my eyes and could only see her.

His thought were going in a dangerous way, but he always kept himself so closed that sometimes he couldn't help but let his guard down.

He closed his eyes and hoped that this thoughts would be long gone in the morning, not noticing that they wouldn't leave him. That she wouldn't leave him even in his dreams.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up with the sun in my face, I must have forgotten to close the window before I fell asleep.

I turned around and saw Natsu in my bed, what a surprise I thought ironically. Well, nothing could ruin my mood today so whatever.

Before I could notice a silly smile was in my face. I ran to the bathroom holding my breath and I started giggling and jumping while having the silliest thoughts on my mind.

Checking if hadn't woken Natsu up, and happy that I didn't I turned the shower on, stripped and entered in the bathroom.

I was finally going to speak with him today! I've waited weeks to gather enough courage and I was finally going to speak with Laxus today.

Okay. Stop. Breath. Breath.

Let's think about it all over again. I was going to wait for him to be alone (at exactly 1pm) and I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to ask him about his previous mission and if he asked "Why?" I wouldn't give him an excuse, I would say I was curious or something and hope it sounded flirty enough.

I had everything planned, nothing could go wrong. Okay, the thing about the timing might be a bit creepy, but it wasn't like I was stalking him or something! I just happened to notice he always stayed alone at 1pm!

I showered fast, hoping that if I was faster so would time be.

As I went out of the shower and wrapped the towel against my body I started to feel a bit nervous.

What if I got to nervous to say anything when I approached him? What if he thought I was boring and left in the middle of the conversation? And what if I sounded like a slut while trying to be flirty?

No! I needed to stop with negative thinking! I need to go out, put my cutest clothes that I had left apart for today and be as cute as always. I can't let my smile fade away!

With happy thoughts I entered in my dresser put my blue mini skirt with my new white shirt that had cute bluish details. I put my new bracelets on and left my celestial keys hanging in my waist.

I brushed my hair and tied it up the same way I always did.

I can't look like I am trying. Remember, Lucy Heartfilia, look naturally pretty. He can't notice you are trying.

When I was ready I did Natsu's breakfast and left it on the table.

I walked as fast as I could until I reached the guild, always being careful with my appearance.

I came in and sat in my usual place. Everything was calm, or better saying normally and comfortably chaotic: Erza eating cake, Raijinshu seating in their table, Levy was reading popping her heads sometimes only to watch Gajeel,Cana was drinking and Gajeel was in the darkest corner of the guild being as unsocial and dense as always. Even Mira Matchmaker made her silly comments about my new bracelets and how I was strangely happy and smiley today.

I sighed.

Well, I can't do anything but wait.

(At almost 1pm)

I was ready and even though it was a bit earlier than I expected I though I would go crazy if I waited much longer.

I stood up and walked towards Laxus.

From the corner of my eye I saw Master walking toward the bar and getting on the table.

He's probably only going to drink and stare and Cana's boobs, that little pervert.

I poked Laxus's shoulder and he turned. I opened my mouth to start speaking but before I could make a sound I heard Master's voice saying.

"Listen up, brats."

"Last year our test to the new S-class mages failed, but thanks to that seven years we weren't here the other guilds grown stronger and I fear saying we didn't. We might have been very good at the games, but only that little training time won't be enough if we want our guild to be the strongest in Fiore. So in order to let our mages grow stronger the mages that were nominated as possible future S-class mages will start training now. There are exactly 8 nominated mages who were split up in partners and each pair shall train with their respective teacher, one of the S-class mages." Everyone kept silent waiting for their master to continue "The first pair is Cana and Freed who will be training with Guildarts!" The whole guild cheered and Guildarts smiled as Cana rolled her eyes "Next Levi and Elfman with Mira" More applauses, specially from Jet, Droy and Evergreen "Gray and Natsu will be with Erza" Everyone c heered and giggled at the same time and I saw Gray and Natsu scared faces as the dark aura raised around Erza "Make sure they don't destroy too many things, I trust you can control them properly." Erza nodded.

"And at least Gajeel and Lucy with Laxus!"

The whole guild cheered and their noise covered Lucy's and Laxus's surprised screams and their shocked faces.

**Will try to update soon enough!**


	2. On the train

**I got really happy with reviews! :3 Thanks! Here's the second chapter, sorry if I take to long to update 'cause I'm going to travel soon enough….**

**The beauty and the beast**

_By Yukicchichan_

_Chapter 2: On the train_

**Lucy's POV**

What!? Was the first thing a thought after Master finished speaking. Me? Nominated? I'm not half as strong as the others! Well, maybe Levy, but, seriously, ME?

"So I hope you all train properly until the S-class mage tournament. I have a meeting with the council now so I need to leave. Train hard! And good luck, brats!"

Master was already leaving, but I ran after him as the guild started celebrating.

"Master why did you nominate me? I'm not as strong as anyone else in the competition!"

"Well, you might not be as weak as you think you are, plus it's good to have someone at the guild who uses their brain instead of their muscles," he answered, not stopping once.

I'd be lucky if he heard me, because he was pretty far when I yelled back at him.

"That's because I don't have any!"

"You underestimate yourself too much, Lucy. I believe in you and I want you to believe in yourself too! I'm expecting great results from you, Lucy, don't disappoint me!"

Wait, what?! I wanted to ask, but I could no longer see him.

Well, that's just great. I thought sarcastically. But then again, me?! Master believes in me and I don't want to disappoint him, after all I owe him all my happiness. If he hadn't let me, a complete stranger, enter his precious family I would never have ended up the way I am now. Yosh! Now it's decided I'm going to get as strong as I can in these months and even if I can't win the tournament I'm gonna make him proud!

I rushed back to find Laxus and Gajeel, ignoringmy friends, trying to talk to me.

I knew that if I hesitated now I might never be brave enough to try again. I know it was impulse and it was silly, but I needed to take advantage of my weird personality.

To my surprise the two of them were talking, but Gajeel was already leaving as I approached them.

"Oh, Lucy, great that you are here. Gajeel just told me that he won't be training with us, at least not now, he's going to train alone with Lily for now." Laxus said.

"Ok! Now we need to go on mission." I said as if it was already decided.

"But-" he didn't finish his sentence because I grabbed his hand and started pushing him out of the guild. As we passed by the mission board I picked a random mission without reading the paper and headed out still pushing Laxus.

Somewhere inside me I knew he could stop me whenever he wanted, but he did not, so I kept going.

After we arrived at the train station, I bought the tickets, checking the mission paper for the destination. I didn't bother giving it a second glance, I'll read through it later anyway. We were leaving in five minutes.

"So, is there a reason that you just dragged me to the train station out of the blue?"

"I wanted to go on a mission."

"I noticed."

"Well, I knew I wouldn't want to do it later so I obeyed my impulse I dragged you here." I said with a bright smile on my face, though I was starting to feel fatigue pressing in on me.

"Right." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Come on! The train is here!" I said and once again I grabbed his hand and pushed him forward until we found our place.

**Laxus's POV**

What a weird chick.

Well, that's probably why I love her. I thought as we were boarding the train.

First I was shocked because we were chosen to stay together and then she basically ran away to talk to Master. It hurt a bit, I mean I finally get to spend some time with the girl I love and she simply runs away to complain about it to the person who is responsible for our get together? I must admit I was a bit disappointed, maybe even frustrated.

It's ok though, because whatever master told her, it worked. She was more than enthusiastic.

Less than five minutes later she came back with that determined look of hers and literally dragged me the whole way to station just so she could go on a mission with me. And I'm pretty sure she didn't even look at what she was picking. Well, since it wasn't an S-class job it can't be that hard.

Suddenly I felt something squeezing my hand. I looked back and saw a really sleepy and adorable Lucy holding it.

She probably didn't even notice what she did, but it made me so happy knowing that even when she was half-asleep she'd blindly trust me.

He couldn't help but think about how cute she was. Her face was always changing, first happy, then shocked, determined and now as sleepy as a baby. She was an open book, though he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

When they reached their seats he sat down expecting Lucy to sit opposite him, but to his surprise she literally fell on the seat next to him and almost instantly fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I blushed. Hard. Thank god she couldn't see me right now, if she did she'd definitely notice my gigantic crush on her.

Not knowing what to do I tried to push her gently away, which just made it worse. She moaned in the cutest way possible and hugged my arm tightly, not bothering to wake up.

As I didn't have the heart to wake her and enjoying this position more than I should I did the only thing I could: I fell asleep.

I woke up missing the warmth that had been hugging me while asleep. A bit dizzy I looked to my left, finding a really red Lucy. She probably woke up and noticed the awkward position we slept in.

Well, not that I minded. Not at all.

"So, what's our mission, Blondie? Or don't you know it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You're blond too!" She said annoyed, she was the cutest annoyed person I had ever met, but she was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Blondie, what's our mission?" I asked again, this time emphasizing her nickname. She got angry again. Cute.

"I don't know." She murmured.

"You don't what?" I asked even though I had heard every single word that had left her lips, even without my dragon slayer ability.

"I don't know." She said a bit louder.

"What?" I asked again.

"Fine, fine, fine! You win! I don't know!" She said loudly, could she get anymore adorable?

I smirked.

"Give me the paper." I answered barely holding my laughter.

Lucy's POV

I gave him the paper, still pouting.

He was so annoying. How the fuck did I end up in love with such an idiot? "IN LOVE"?! DID I JUST SAY IN LOVE? OMG, WHAT THE FUCK? Hang on, breath, breath. I just have a crush on him. JUST A CRUSH. I thought trying to convince myself more than I should.

Suddenly Laxus started laughing. Hard. Really hard.

Fuck.

**Hope ya liked it. By the way I'm gonna start a LoLu story with my beta reader: The-multi-fandom-fanfics. I'll be posting the first chapter as soon as she's done beta reading it! Think is gonna end up really cutee!**


	3. Worthy

**Guys, thanks for the reviews I got really happy! Sorry, I'm kinda late with this chapter, but I wasn't sure what to do with it. I liked it a lot and wanted to post it right away, I just sent it to my beta reader so sorry for any silly mistakes. Enjoy!**

**The beauty and the beast**

_By Yukicchichan_

_Chapter 3: Worthy_

**Laxus's POV**

I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't help but laugh.

How the fuck did she manage to be so unlucky?

A misplaced mission. A fucking misplaced mission.

Did she even know how rare a misplaced mission was?

She grabbed the paper without looking and I only knew it was S-class because my grandfather told me. Even if she read it later she wouldn't recognize it.

It looked like a simple mission, defeating an extremely unknown dark guild, but the only reason why the guild was unknown was the fact that they executed their missions so well no one really noticed what was wrong until it was too late.

Well, that would be fun. I thought, grinning.

"What are you laughing about?" She looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm just laughing at your damn horrible luck." I said as I looked at the mission.

"What?" She asked, confusion crossing her face. She tilted her head, trying to read the piece of paper.

I smirked and simply raised my hand, holding the paper out of the other blonde mages reach.

She frowned. Damn, that looked cute.

She won't give up though, we both new that. She was stubborn.

She raised her own hand, trying to grab it, but still failed. Not even noticing her actions she shuffled closer to me, still trying to reach the piece of paper.

I laughed softly, but bit my lip when I felt her arm and hand rub gently across my chest, still aiming for the paper. Only then did I notice how close we already were.

Her breasts bounced and pressed against my arm as she struggled to reach it. Holy shit.

Normally I would hand her the paper, but the friction she was creating against my upper body felt good. Alot better than I liked to admit.

I raised my arm higher, surprised that Lucy still hadn't noticed our position or how much she was affecting me.

She got to her knees, aiming higher. When she was close enough to reach the paper, I passed the paper from my left hand to the right one.

She pouted again, slightly infuriated, but she wasn't going to give up. She no longer cared about the paper, she only wanted to win this little battle against me.

I almost gasped in disbelief as I watched the young celestial mage crawl, on her knees, into my lap.

Her weight felt so good on me. As if I was made to hold her for as long as I wished.

I felt myself getting more and more turned on.

Her clothes weren't helping either. Her small top, that couldn't even cover her belly properly, let most of her boobs free for anyone to see. Her mini skirt was almost as high as her panties, and I had a damn great view now. light blue lace panties. I licked my lips.

Not good! She caught my stare and looked at me, puzzled.

"Wh-" She started before she realized what was going on. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink.

In a swift movement I put the paper down, pushed her legs out from under her and pulled her on my lap.

She blushed madly and twisted around to look at me.

"Laxus, what are you doing?"

"Well, I need to explain some things to you, but I don't want anyone else to listen." I whispered in her ear.

I didn't wait for her response.

"So, blondie, you were lucky enough to get a misplaced mission. An S-class mission."

He eyes widened.

"If defeating the dark guild isn't hard enough, finding their hideout is almost impossible. You're lucky to have such a great master that already knows the location of such an odd place."

"Bu-"

"Don't interrupt me." I said. "This mission was supposed to last a few weeks because we needed to find them, but as we already know where they are, we are going to use the spare time to train you. And when your training is over you'll defeat the dark guild alone."

"OK." She nodded, smiling, but her eyes betrayed her nervousness. I studied her face for a moment and then smiled. She was taking me seriously, not because she wanted to die, but because she wanted to get stronger, despite the possible consequences. She was tired of feeling weak. She was probably thinking of all the times she had had to be rescued and couldn't fight on her own. She was sick of being the defenseless princess always needing to be rescued.

I new the way she felt. Maybe not exactly, but I remember my father, the way he treated me, making me want to be stronger. I wanted to prove myself. Show him, that I was worthy of him.

Even after he told me I was weak and put that damn lightning dragon slaying lacrima inside me, I still cared about his opinion, but he didn't give a shit about my life.

He didn't kill me because he knew Grandpa would get his revenge and only trained me because he didn't want to have to live with the shame of having a weak, useless son.

I was merely a consequence for him. A consequence of the stupidest mistake he ever did, loving my mom.

I didn't know much about her. I knew she loved him and died when she gave birth to me.

One more reason for him to hate me. I killed the one he cared the most for, even if it was by accident. In his eyes, I was a murderer.

And I grew up this way. Even after he left I still thought about power. To have the power to prove him, that I was good enough, to prove to all the people that ever judged me, that I was good enough.

I knew Lucy felt the same way towards her dad. She wanted to prove herself and even after leaving, after his death she still felt the pressure. The pressure to show to everyone that she was strong and could act how she wanted.

I knew she was worthy. I knew I was worthy, but sometimes I just felt like shit.

Looking at her right now I could tell she was the same. Happy sometimes, but feeling so damn alone when the time to face her own demons came. I didn't want her to feel this way. So I would train her. I would make sure no one doubted her strength, not even Lucy herself.

**Lucy's POV**

Laxus had spaced out, leaving me sitting awkwardly on his lap. How the hell was I meant to react to that?

But I wasn't about to move, I liked that position way too much.

I closed my eyes and lent back against his chest and shoulder.

Defeating a whole guild on my own, eh? That would be impossible for me right now. Not to mention that Laxus, an S-class mage, said they were insanely strong. Of course I was worried.

But I won't give up. He expected this much from me and I didn't want to disappoint him, besides I knew that after my training I'd be much stronger. I could only hope Laxus wouldn't let me walk alone and helpless to my own death.

It would be hard, harder than any training I had ever done. I knew Laxus wouldn't go easy on me.

I snuggled a little closer, making myself comfortable on his lap, but right when I was thinking about taking my second nap today, this time covered by the nice feeling of Laxus's body, the voice of the pilot started coming out from the speaking lacrima.

We had arrived.

**Hope you liked it… my story is getting closer and closer to lemon… *****evil laugh*******


	4. On a Towel

**The beauty and the beast**

_By Yukicchichan_

_Chapter 4: On a Towel_

**Lucy's POV**

After getting off the train, we both agreed that we should find an inn to stay in, seeing as we were going to stay for approximately 3 weeks.

It turned out, that the village we were in was extremely small and only had one inn near the woods.

When we came in everyone looked at us, we were attracting quite a lot of attention, after all, we were quite an unusual pair: A pretty girl with mini clothes, quite a beauty indeed, walking together with what I thought was the biggest man they would ever see with quite a scary face, probably a beast in their eyes. Of course, I knew that if you got to know him, even if only a bit, you'd see how sweet he was and how cute he looked when he smiled. I knew it was hard for a complete stranger, but if they stopped looking at his scary, intimidating, yet somehow handsome appearance, they would be able to see the small yet caring gestures that he'd normally do.

We walked to the first desk we found and I started speaking, knowing Laxus would let me do the talking.

"Sir, we would like to reserve two rooms for 21 days."

"I fear telling you, Miss, that we don't have two rooms available for so long. I would only be able to offer you one room for this period of time."

I could almost feel Laxus smirking behind me. I turned to him. "What do you think? Stay or go somewhere else?"

"Well, I think staying would be best. There aren't any other inns in this town and here we are close, yet at a safe distance from our target."

"Uh, OK, guess we'll be sharing a room then." I said, my face flushing red. "We will take it." I confirmed, this time talking to the man behind the desk.

"Would you rather pay now or as you leave?"

"I'll pay it." Laxus said knowing I completely forgot everything I had in Magnolia, except for a few Jewels. Still, I didn't like the idea of letting him take care of everything.

"But La-"

"There is no discussing it, Blondie, let me take care of this one." He interrupted me, while petting my head.

"Fine. Just this once." I warned him pouting and pushed his hand away. He smirked.

"Sure, Blondie, sure." He turned back to the waiting man. "How much?"

He named the price weakly, staring at Laxus' scar.

Laxus paid without complaining. The man handed us a key.

"Your room number is 69, sir."

Laxus left with a smirk on his face, I wonder why.

"Blondie, as it is already late today it's better for us to rest and start training in the morning. I will stay two weeks and in the third I'll leave to get some information. During the time, that I'm here, you will do some physical training and when I leave you can train magic with your spirits since I don't know anything about Celestial magic." He said while I played with my keys.

I looked around, noticing there was only a king sized bed and no couch. Suddenly I felt nervous and almost ran to the bathroom.

"Uh .OK. I'll be taking a shower first today." I announced as I entered the bathroom. I needed to cool down.

I heard a soft laugh as I closed the door.

I took a fast shower only to notice I forgot my clothes in the bedroom. Well, I only had my dirty clothes anyway, so thank mavis I had Virgo!

I went through my little pile of clothes but I couldn't find my keys anywhere. I must have put them somewhere else while I was talking to Laxus, I realized.

OK. Well, now I needed to go get them in the room. Great. Just great.

I put the towel around my body, trying to cover as much as I could, knowing it wasn't much. The towel was just too damn small.

I opened the door, gathered as much dignity as I could and looked around for my keys.

I glanced at Laxus and noticed he was lying in bed, his hands behind his head and an amused look on his face.

I quickly found what I was looking for and swiftly crossed the room to get it. As I walked I tried to hold the towel so it was covering my naked body but the fact that my boobs were so annoyingly big didn't help at all.

As I reached my keys I noticed that it would extremely weird to simply cause a scene and walk back to the bathroom without a reasonable explanation. As I wasn't in the way for having an uncomfortable talk about why I was walking naked in our room I decided to simply summon Virgo and ask for my clothes in front of him.

Without even thinking twice I called her.

But the most surprising thing was that she never appeared. In her place, after a bright golden light, Loke appeared.

"My princess, what a beautiful day. I'm here to-" But before he could finish his sentence he looked at me. His first reaction was shock, but then he smiled brightly.

"My princess, why would you summon me in such daring clothes? Oh, I see. You finally understood your feeling towards me! Well-"

"What's the playboy doing here? I thought you called the maid or something." A really pissed Laxus interrupted. Pissed? Why would he be pissed? Of course, he was straight and I was almost naked and I have enough self-esteem to understand that I was indeed pretty, but I knew for sure that even if I liked him it was a one-sided love, right?

"Well, that's a great question Laxus. I did, so why on Earthland would Leo, the leader of the zodiac, answer instead of her?"

"My princess, what are you doing? You shouldn't be naked in front of such a man! You know he's a pervert like his grandpa, right?" said leader of the zodiac teased.

"Hey!"

Loke continued despite Laxus's indignant exclamation.

"About Virgo, she caught a cold and is currently in her bed, but she'll be better tomorrow. Anyway, princess, why did you call her? I'm sure I can do her work for today just fine."

"Well, I actually wanted to ask for some clothes, do you need some too, Laxus?" I said turning to Laxus.

"Yeah."

"I trust Loke won't bring anything too cheeky for me," I said pointedly, glaring at the celestial spirit.

"As you wish, my princess. I'll personally get them at both of your houses." He left with a golden light.

Great. Now I was alone in a room with Laxus. Oh, and not to mention, I was almost fucking naked.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

Just as the silence started to get awkward Loke appeared.

"Here Laxus," he said throwing Laxus a shirt, pants and, making me blush slightly, black boxers. "And here, for you my beautiful princess." He handed me a skirt and a top, thank Mavis they were just like the clothes I normally wore, but what was really embarrassing was the fact that on top of my clothes lay a black lace panties that matching with a black lace bra.

He chucked at my shocked face, but before I could react properly,he simply said,"I shall take my leave. Dream with me and good night, princess."

And he disappeared again.

If I ever saw him again he'd regret being straight!

I turned to the right, suddenly remembering that I had company.

"Fine, whatever, I'll just put my clothes on." I muttered. "Oh fuck! The stupid playboy must have been so focused on my underwear that he forgot that I needed PJ's!"

Laxus, who was already at the edge of laughing, finally let it out.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me, you pervert!" That only made him laugh more, but as soon as he stopped I was surprised by his words.

"Relax, Blondie. You can use my shirt, I normally sleep in my boxers, anyway."

I looked down, blushing. For some reason the idea of using his clothes made me happy, but at the same time made me extremely embarrassed. Not to mention that he would be sleeping in his boxers next to me.

"Sure. Uh, thanks, Laxus."

"You are welcome, so I'm just gonna take my shower now. You can go to bed before me, you must be tired."

Only after he entered the bathroom and closed the door did I let my towel fall.

I put my panties and his shirt on, not bothering to wear the bra since I knew how uncomfortable it would be to sleep with.

I suddenly felt exhausted and threw myself on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

**Laxus's POV**

I came out of shower only to be greeted by the image of Lucy spread out on our bed with only my shirt on. She was adorable and at the same time extremely sexy.

I carefully laid down beside her, knowing there wasn't any other option.

I suddenly caught myself thinking about Lucy's panties. I looked at her body, sprawled across her side of the bed wearing my shirt. My Shirt. That made it much better.

What 'it' was, was still the question though. The whole situation or my feelings? Or a combination of two? What were my feelings for her?

As I started spacing out I felt a leg being thrown around my hip and an arm around my torso. Lucy left her head in my neck and snuggled even closer.

Fuck. This would be a damn long night.


	5. Properly (part 1)

**The beauty and the beast**

_By Yukicchichan_

_Chapter 5: Properly_

**Laxus's POV**

I woke up in rather uncommon position, but quite confortable, I couldn't deny.

It took me long enough to fall asleep last night, since I took me quite a while to be able to ignore a certain _issue_ that was below my boxers. Anyway, why the fuck did I decide to sleep only in boxers?

At first I thought it would be confortable so I borrowed my shirt to Lucy, but as I laid in bed and a certain Celestial Mage snuggled closer to me the lack of clothes became extremely uncomfortable. And to make it worse I couldn't move out since she was hugging me, the only way to get out was waking her up. At first I didn't have the heart to do it, but then I noticed that if she woke up she'd notice my little issue, not that it had anything _little _about it.

If I thought I would be able to go through the nights normally I was so fucking wrong. Even after I managed to fall asleep my dreams didn't let me rest in peace, it seemed that the blonde girl that was gorgeous even in the dreams realm.

However, if I thought that was enough punishment for a lifetime I was wrong.

I woke up with her on me. Literally.

Her head was in my chest, her boobs pressing against my torso, her hands around my waist and her legs entwined with mine. I could feel myself getting even more turned on. It would be really hard to explain to her the position they were in if she woke up…

But hang on…_it was her fault!_

I sighed.

I positioned my hand in her hips while blushing, slowly raising her, careful not to wake her up. When she was safely laying at my side I got out of bed fast knowing she had the bad habit of cuddling.

I changed quickly, and by changing I meant putting some pants on and asking a shirt for the room service. I ate a fast breakfast and woke Blondie up. It was almost 8am but she still took her sweet time getting up only to sit on her own legs, leaving them slightly open while covering one of her eyes with a hand since she wasn't used to the morning light.

She was really adorable. Not counting of course the fact that she was only with his shirt and, as he could notice at night, no bra.

"Time to sleep is over, Blondie. Change already and lets start your training."

She pouted a bit, but she soon grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom locking the door behind her.

When she walked out of the bathroom she was fully ready.

"Do you want breakfast, Blondie?"

"Nah, I'm not very hungry in the morning. Just a juice is fine." she said already picking up a bottle from the fridge and finishing it quickly.

"Let's go, I found a nice place to train in the woods last time I was here"

She followed me silently until I stopped.

"So in the mornings I will teach you some fighting and after lunch I want you to practice endurance alone and before I leave you I'll test your progress."

"Ok" She said without complaining.

"So lets start by teaching you the basic stances. Have you ever learned how to do these?" I asked

"Not really, Gray and Erza always say ter are gonna teach it to me, but then Gray starts fighting Natsu and Erza stats punishing them and well… we never really kept my 'training' going." She explained with a light blush. Adorable.

"Sure" _morons _"Let's start by punching. Punch my hand with everything you have."

She did it and all I could think of was how the fuck she was still alive. I sighed _again_, I was doing that a lot lately.

"Everything is wrong. Lets start from zero. Open your legs a bit more" I said already pulling her feet with my own. "Let your torso to this direction" I was behind her with hand on her hips "Let your thumb out of your hand. Careful not to hurt yourself. Now move your arm like this"

One of my hand was holding her hips, the other her slim and beautiful arm, my head was just over hers and I could feel myself thrusting into her while she moved her fist punching the invisible opponent. I suddenly let go of her and distanced myself.

She looked at me with worried eyes. I was there to train her not fuck her and if we kept going this way I'm sure this wouldn't end up in a pleasant way. Actually, it would end up in the most pleasant way… Oh shit! Two days and I'm already fucked up. I needed to distance myself and from now on I would do just that.

Noticing I had been quiet for quite a while I looked to her straight in the eyes.

"Come on, do it again!" I sounded pretty mean. More than I intended to, I noticed as I saw her flinch.

And the morning passed this way. I didn't lay a finger on her for the rest of the morning, I only complained about the things she did wrong, but instead of explain what was her mistake I only used one word "Properly". I only told her to do it properly, knowing that she should find out by herself her flaws and should also correct them on her own.

For lunch we ate a few sandwiched silently and quickly and she got of to endurance alone. I used the rest of the evening resting everything I couldn't at night.

**Lucy's POV**

I started running knowing neglecting my training wouldn't do any good.

Stupid Laxus. When I thought we were finally good and we could finally maybe have a thing he comes and ruins everything.

Our mission was being perfect. Sure sometimes I got really embarrassed and I could have skipped most times he saw me almost naked, but taking that out everything was a nice and even a bit romantic.

But after he taught me how to punch he got nothing but…_cold._

He hadn't touched me the whole day and I was beyond pissed. I've always had a bad temper, but he was asking for it.

Since I was a supposed-to-be heiress I knew how to control my temper near people, but sometimes I just needed to let go.

I knew that in two weeks he'd probably pass an almost impossible exam and complain if I didn't pass it, so I'd pass it, he could be damn sure I would. I still liked him thought, so even if I punished him lately I wouldn't be that harsh.

Silly me, after all I didn't know why, but I just couldn't let go of him that easily.

And the two weeks passed this way. In the morning we would fight, in the evening I'd train my endurance with all I had and then we would fall asleep quietly.

All the night I slept with his shirt, it somehow brought some comfort. It somehow made me feel wanted even when he was being so cold with me. And the fact that he never asked me to give his shirt back made me happy, even if didn't make up for all of his cold behavior.

Soon enough it was the day f the test and I was ready to pass it and prove to him that I could do it. Even if he doubted me.

**Laxus's POV**

The day of the exam arrived quite fast.

Today I'd finally test her, and she probably wouldn't pass it, but it would be a good way to show her how much she'd have to work if she wanted to get stronger.

We had been fighting everyday after a taught her the basic stances, never touching her more than I should and avoiding as much eye contact as I could.

She got better, I couldn't deny.

She wouldn't be able to take out someone only by punching them, but she knew how to defend herself and she'd be able to fight any non-wizards without her spirits. It was quite a good progress for only two weeks.

The two weeks were hell for both of us and I knew it.

I'd make her fight as much as she could in the morning and I could see she was doing her best in the endurance training, even if I wasn't there to look after her. I decided that today I wouldn't be cold to her, not anymore.

Since the first day I could notice she was pissed, despite her trying to hide it. I felt like I knew her just too well and if she thought she could hide something from me she was more than wrong. The fact that she was being a bit too aggressive in our fights wasn't that much of a disguise…

But the fact that she was sleeping with my shirt made me happy. It was silly I know, but the thought that even when she was mad she wasn't totally against me let me happier than it should.

So from now on I'd be nicer to her, after all I didn't like seeing her mad.

After our fight instead of taking a nap like normally I decided to make the test now so we could go to bed earlier.

"Now let's see how much you improved your endurance! You have to run until the lake before the nightfall."

"What? No!" I could see that she was faking it. She wanted something and this time, only this time I'd let her have it. She deserved it after all the hard training, she had been through "Laxus, you can't make me run the whole afternoon for nothing! At least give me a prize!"

"So, what do you want, Blondie?" Well this would be interesting.

"Well… Umm…" She pretended to think, but I could see in her eyes that already had her mind set in something "Three wishes! Give me three wishes! If I pass your test you have to do whatever I ask you to three times!"

I held back my laugh.

"Sure, Blondie, sure" She wouldn't be able to make it, right? I was starting to doubt myself, but now I had already said it and I wouldn't go back in word.

"So let's not waste any minute! Let's do it!" She said already running towards her goal.

Once we arrived at the river she wasn't even breathing hard. The annoying little thing probably had everything planned, she knew that I thought she'd fail and I'd grant her her stupid prize. _Smart-ass._

"Fine, so which are you three wishes, _princess?_" I said mockingly, imitating her playboy spirit.

"Hahaha, you have a big smirk on your face for who just lost." She said, this time mocking_ me._

"Ok, so now what do you want?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, so you'll have to wait… But as the first wish you have to carry me back."

"What?" Was that it? She was indeed too nice. I'd have made her…

Ok, so let's not get into details, or I'll get turned and she'll notice. I've got to focus.

"Carry me in your back to the hotel. And no lighting magic, no running and no complaining."

"Fine." I said under my breath.

"Yay!" She said and smiled brightly while jumping on my back.

I held back my laugh at her childishness. She was just adorable.

At first we walked quietly and when I checked on her she was almost asleep. Could she get any cuter?

"Before you fall asleep, Blondie, listen up. Tomorrow I have to leave early to get the right train, so don't worry if you wake up and I'm not there, ok?"

When I got no answer I looked at her only to notice she had fallen asleep while I talked, but I was quite sure she listened to me.

She was sure adorable, but that was really stupid… what she just did. She fell asleep on a stranger. I could do whatever I wanted with her and she might never find out. Some part of me was happy that she trusted me so deeply, but the other part knew I'd have to give her a lesson about how dangerous people could be.

After we arrived at the hotel Blondie was half asleep.

I laid her in bed, but she wouldn't let go of my neck.

"Blondie, we are on our room already. Time to go to bed."

"I don't want to. My clothes are uncomfortable." She murmured.

"Well, change. I'll give you some privacy." I said trying to leave.

"No! I don't want to move. Laxus, change my clothes for me"

"What?"

"Please, I don't want to move. I'm using my power as a victor on you. Change me."

I don't think she knew what she was doing. Literally, besides turning me on I could see that she was half asleep and probably would wake up trying to kill me. But the temptation was too big, and in the morning I could say she had already spent two wishes so it was fine.

I took her clothes of and let her only in underwear. I reached for my shirt, but when I was about to put it on her she murmured

"No. No bra. Bras are uncomfortable."

I blushed madly, but I took her bra out like she had asked me too and put my shirt on her as fast as I could, but still not fast enough to block my view of her boobs.

Fuck. I was too fucking turned on. I needed a shower. Now.

"I'll take a shower. Go to sleep." This time she let go and fell asleep.

I took a fast shower, but I didn't do much knowing she'd probably listen to me. As if seeing her almost naked wasn't enough, I'd have to explain why I was masturbating on our bathroom while she was only a door away.

I put my boxers on, but I couldn't find anything else, so I went to bed, hoping I'd fall asleep quickly.

I felt her hugging me, but this time it was faster that in the other nights. Weird.

I turned my had towards her only to see that she was wide-awake and hugging me on purpose. She closed her eyes quickly, trying to pretend she was asleep.

But she knew I saw it, she knew I noticed she was awake.

She slowly opened her eyes checking if I was mad at her. She just sucked at pretending, I could read her like an open book.

She got even closer to me with a blush.

"Laxus…" she was a bit hesitant "would you kiss me?"

"What?" Even in the dark she could see the surprise in my eyes, I just hoped she couldn't see the lust too.

"It's my second wish…" Actually third, but I wasn't about to correct her "You have to kiss me"

"Ok" I said still a bit surprised, but not wanting to resist and miss the chance to kiss her.

I leaned closer and touched my lips on hers, trying not to cross the line too much. Not wanting to lose control and ruin everything.

I heard her moaning with the slightest touch, those sounds made me want to grab her by the waist and show her what a real kiss feels like. Maybe more than a kiss.

I let our lips touching for as long as I could and when I let go she was already breathless.

"Properly" she said diving into my mouth again. Mocking the word I had used to punish her with several times before.

This time I went a bit further. I sucked her bottom lip, but before I could ask for permission she opened her mouth, letting me do as I wished with her. I let my hands around her waist, pressing us together.

I explored with my tongue a place not many had been in, and if a man could dream, no one else had been in.

I parted knowing I'd lose control if I kept going.

She groaned as I let go. Grandpa would kill me if I did much, plus there were still members of the guild who didn't like me. They'd probably accuse of forcing her or something.

"I said, _properly_" And that was it. Something on me snapped and I stopped giving a fuck to anything my brain was saying.

I grabbed her waist this time not asking for permission and moved her so I could be laying on top of her.

This time I didn't bother being sweet, I entered her mouth with all I had, not caring about permission. She moaned happily.

This time I didn't let my hands still, I let them traveling through her body, touching placed I 've been dying to feel. Her arms, her waist, her legs, her _thighs. _This time I was the one who moaned.

I took my mouth out of hers, but before she could complain I started licking all the way until her neck.

I sucked her neck hard, making sure to leave a mark. I knew she would complain tomorrow, but hickeys were my fetish and I couldn't just let go of the chance she gave me, plus she asked for it.

I came back to her mouth, giving a goodbye kiss, finally listening to reason and deciding to let her go.

She probably understood the message, because the hands that had been in my neck and hair, were now pressing my waist tightly against hers.

Still, I needed to control myself.

I had already left her mouth, but I didn't do any effort to part our bodies. I was looking straight into her eyes and she in mine. As we stared into one another through darkness I heard a soft voice.

"Third wish... Fuck me."


	6. Properly (part 2)

**The beauty and the beast**

_By Yukicchichan_

_Chapter 6: Dreamlike night_

**Laxus's POV**

"Third wish…Fuck me."

Her soft words still echoed in my mind.

It was almost dreamlike. I might not look that softhearted, but I always wanted to have her. To have her just for myself, not only for night, but for a lifetime. And the fact that she was willing to give herself to me was everything I could ever wish for.

I quickly counted all the bad consequences (1) Grandpa would kill me (2) Her team would kill me (3) The whole Fairy Tail might kill me (4) She might start hating me for some goddamn reason… I wasn't that scared of Grandpa and Fairy Tail, even knowing they were much stronger than I was, but what freaked me out was the fact that she might end up hurt. I wasn't sure if I could bear being the reason behind her tears, even if it was an absurd possibility.

Ok, that sounded pretty pessimist. Pros? (1) It would feel so goddamn good and (2) I might end up with the woman I love…

I could always say that it was her fourth wish and that I wasn't obligated to do it. But she would be pretty hurt after that one and I really wanted to have her…Well, Fuck this shit, I would do as I wished and would deal with the consequences later.

All the time I kept kissing her and that might have affected my decision quite a bit, but I was too busy to care.

Decision made. I was definitely going to have her.

I let my tongue slowly slide into her mouth, visiting places I had already been in, but finding new stops that would only make this more pleasurable.

Her moans echoed in the dark, empty room only making me want her more.

I let my hands, that were in her hair, slide into her waist pressing us even closer. She took it as an invitation and started finally moving her blessed hands. It couldn't be any better…well, it could. I could be inside her.

Her hands were in my back and chest and I knew she approved by the sounds she made every time she pulled me a bit closer.

I went back to her neck, slowly licking and kissing the part I had already let a hickey on. I might sound a bit like and old jealous boyfriend, but I wanted everyone to know that she was mine. Even her.

I passed my hands in her legs getting close to where I wanted so badly to be in, but I couldn't stop now. I needed to tease her a bit further and there was something else I wanted to do before I was over with it.

I wanted to feel more of her soft skin and that shirt, that I once thought was cute, was seriously annoying me.

I took it off as fast as I could and before she could notice my mouth was back on hers. I wouldn't give her time to feel shame or regret I seriously couldn't bother dealing with it right now. She was perfect and she should know it.

I let my lips feel her sweet skin that was begging to be licked. I felt her waist, her belly and I finally arrived to my first destination.

I slowly licked her boobs, tracing my way to the middle of the first one. I licked a bit only to suck hard after it, exploring the edge between pain and pleasure, it was delicious. I kept sucking a bit longer. Her moans were music to my ears, I as I softly bit it, I saw her holding a scream.

I was dealing with a little masochist and thanks Mavis I was a bit of a sadist.

I gave the same treatment for the other side, making sure to be a bit rougher, testing my little theory and to my surprise I was incredibly happy with the results.

Well, that would have to be for another night I had other plans for this one.

I abandoned her boobs hearing her lamenting sound. I was taking my sweet time making my way down, tracing all the places I could find with my tongue and lips.

I skipped the best part on purpose and started tracing her legs all the way up.

The higher I got the higher her moans got. When I was almost at her center I felt her hold her breath only for me to go all the way down on her other leg.

I heard a breathless complain, something that sounded a lot with her annoyed voice saying my name, but the minute I started licking and biting all her complains were gone.

When I finally got to her tights _I _was the one without any patience. I softly bitted her tights and took off her panties as fast as I could.

I heard a surprised gasp, probably because of my velocity, but even with my dragon slaying hearing I didn't listen to any other word of complain coming from her.

I felt her hands slowly move to my hair and also felt emptiness in my back. Her hands had been there the whole time there, showing me as clearly as her moans what she liked the most. But I didn't mourn for long. Her hands kept giving the same treatment on my hair, messing it up and pressing me even closer to her core.

I slowly licked her, teasing her a bit further before starting. I noticed how wet she was and I couldn't help but be proud of myself.

I slowly penetrated her with my tongue, making sure not to go too far and break her hymen. It was her first time and I knew she wouldn't last long, but I didn't want to wait long either before getting to the best part so it would be just fine.

She came quicker than I thought and I heard her scream my name as she let it go into my mouth.

If I thought holding myself couldn't be any harder I was so damn wrong.

I slowly climbed her up while licking my lips. She tasted delicious and I wanted to now it.

I went back to her lips as I heard a breathless voice say something. I lazily looked up. I noticed she was blushing and stopping her self from looking down as she stared at me with challenging eyes.

"What? Did you say something? I'm busy, you know…" I said with a smirk on my face.

"It's not fair." She said finally looking down.

"What's no fair?" I had a guess…just needed to be sure.

She muttered something so low that even I couldn't listen, well maybe I did listen to it, but I wanted her to say it loud.

"What?" I asked with a mocking voice. Seeing that she wasn't about to repeat herself I swiftly let my hand down and penetrated her with one finger "What did you say?"

I saw as her mouth opened and she contained a moan.

"Neh, Blodie? What did you say? I didn't hear it…"

I let another finger in her started massaging her clit. I could see she was doing her best to contain moans, but when I inserted the third fingers she could no longer hold it. She opened her mouth and let out a low scream.

Seeing her face this way, changing when she was getting so damn next to the edge, only made me want to go even further, but I wasn't about to give up on this little battle.

When she was about to come I completely removed my hand from her, letting her feel that well known emptiness.

"Laxus!" I heard her complaining out lout, for the first time, without bothering being flustered.

"What? Sorry, I thought I was disturbing you…were you saying something?"

"I was just going to-" Before she finished the sentence her hands went the whole way down and took my boxers out faster than I thought was possible "-going to do this. Now keep going." She said throwing herself back at back at the bed.

I chuckled a bit, but before I could laugh more I felt slim legs being wrapped around my waist.

"I said '_Keep going_'" To prove herself she started rubbing herself on my groin. I instantly stopped laughing.

"I will let you win this one only because it won't be my loss." I said mocking her again. Getting serious I positioned myself at her entrance "This is going to hurt a bit, just warn me when I can keep going. Are you ready? Are you sure you want to keep going? I don't want to, but I'll stop if you ask."

"No, I'm fine. I want to do it."

I waited for her to nod again and swiftly found my way in and froze.

She tensed a bit and I saw her holding back a gasp of pain, but soon enough she relaxed her body in mine and muttered.

"Keep going."

I started slowly moving in her, but as I noticed she was confortable with my size I started moving a bit further.

She let a long moan escape from her mouth and muttered "rougher". My little masochist was nothing but perfect for me.

I went rougher and faster and after every thrust she moaned a bit louder. I could feel her getting to her limit, but still trying to hold it.

"Let it go, Blondie." I whispered in her ear.

She didn't take too long to obey me, in less than a minute I had the pleasure her face change with pleasure. Seeing her come, feeling her getting even tighter was making me get almost there, but I snapped when she screamed my name.

I never thought I'd hear anything as sweet as her screaming my name, not even my beloved music. I was about to go out of her, but I heard a low whisper.

"Don't. I want to feel you come in inside me."

"So do I, but-" I was barely holding myself by now, it was too much temptation and I didn't have the time to argue.

"Relax, I'm on pills. Mira made everyone take them."

And that was it. After this statement I couldn't hold back even if wanted to.

When I was done I let myself fall on her being careful not to smash her with my weight. After a while with both of us breathing hard I turned us around I let her laying on my chest.

I felt her arms being wrapped around me and a soft kiss being planted on my cheek. I heard a soft "thank you" and she was soon asleep.

_No, I should be the one thanking you. _I thought as I fell asleep with her heartbeat as a lullaby.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up feeling cold. I immediately looked for my source of heat without success.

I sat up and looked around only to notice he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be seen.

Back in my head I remembered what he told me yesterday… I remembered him saying he'd leave before I woke up, but he wouldn't, would he? I mean things were totally different back then! Now we had slept together and he wouldn't just go away without a word now, would he?

I started feeling more and more insecure, but instead of letting tears escape from my eyes I turned all that sorrow in anger. I wouldn't start crying over a guy who thought he'd only sleep with me once and could easily get rid of me.

I never thought he was this way and I was seriously disappointed, but I remember what Master told me. He expected great things from me and I wasn't about to let Laxus get in my way for getting stronger.

I'd use all that anger in my favor and I'd show him what I was capable of. I'd show him how strong I could get.


	7. Stronger

**The beauty and the beast**

_byYukicchichan_

_Chapter 7: Stronger_

**Lucy's POV**

The week passed faster than I thought was possible.

I turned all my anger in dedication and in 7days I had already doubled my power: I could summon four spirits at once and I could perform Urano Metria on my own. It was great improvement, but I was still pissed with Laxus.

I should be happy that he made me angry and I had managed to improve my magic, but I still think that anything would have made me stronger, I mean it was the first time I had actually _trained_.

Sure, I learned how to use my magic, but before I had time to practice my dad arranged my marriage and I had to runaway, then I was always being dragged in crazy mission by Natsu and they made me stronger, but I never really had time to focus on improving my magic on my own. Only once I had had the chance to train, but we were invited for the 3-months party in the spirit realm and we ended up only activating the second- origin and here I was. My strength was only built in experience and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

But _voilà_, 7 days and my powers had doubled. My tutor back in the masion didn't call me a genius for nothing!

I should really thank Laxus, without my anger I'd never have made it, but I was too angry to even think of being grateful to such a jerk.

When the eighth day came I was really nervous. I was still mad, but I didn't know how he would react. Lately I had started doubting myself and that didn't make it any better.

_Was he really leaving me? Didn't he leave only for the job? Was it really a one-night stand for him? Did I jump to conclusions too fast? _I couldn't stop wondering. I probably had jumped to conclusions too fast, indeed, but he never came back and took most of his stuff with him… What was I supposed to think?

If back then I kept thinking he'd come back to me I'd only be more broken hearted by now and I had decided that jumping to fake conclusions was the best for my training.

I thought about everything before falling asleep in the seventh night… _Which would be the best way to approach him? _Was the only question I had left on my mind as I waited for him in the train station in the next day.

Well, I thought about every possible way he could try to approach me I'd just have to deal with it however I thought would be the best way.

My heart almost stopped when I saw his train coming.

_Ok. Just remember to breath. Breath. _

Keep reminding myself of what happened would only make it worse and I just needed to keep going despite my nerves.

I tried to make my heart keep beating, was it even possible? Well, whatever.

Despite the fact that I put everything in not freaking out when he appeared I couldn't help, but let my heart skip a beat as I saw him pass through the doors. Somewhere deep in my heart I still hoped he'd run back to me with open arms apologizing with the best excuse in world and we'd leave happily ever after.

But all my hopes were crushed as he walked in with his normal cranky features. He didn't look happy to see me, not even a bit.

I sighed… _This would be a long day._

Before I could notice he was in front of me, handing me some money.

"Blondie, get some tickets. We are getting in the train that leaves in five minutes."

I didn't complain, I didn't have time to.

I bought the tickets and we got in the train before I could even greet him properly.

He started talking as we sat down.

"I'm gonna start talking now, don't interrupt me. We don't have time to chat." He said without giving me the chance to complain. "We only have 15 minutes on board and we can't approach by feet since it'd would mean being detected. Now listen carefully I'll tell you who your enemies are. The elite force of the dark guild is based on four people with basic elements, just like Element four were, but a bit different. The water mage, Jay is the weakest then comes Connor, the earth mage, Luke, the fire mage and their guild Master and wind mage, Liz. Your are going to fight one by one probably on this order. Their pattern formation is to let the 'weak people' take care of the enemy so they will probably keep it this way. "

He paused to let me understand all the data he was giving me.

"I sent them a warning and they are probably waiting for you in this formation, so you better be ready. Their strength is only going to increase even when your magic levels get lower."

I wanted to scream why the hell did he do that for, but I kept quiet knowing any information could save my life and I also knew it was a test. A test I would do anything to pass.

"They act much like Phantom Lord, but without their numbers, they believe that for a guild to be the strongest all the weak ones must die. Most fear them, but this fear was all set up so they'll look stronger." He looked at me in the eye to check if I was paying attention and kept going "They might set everything up so they look stronger, but it would be unwise of you if underestimated them, it might cost your life. Any questions before you leave?"

I touched my Horologium key. We only had four minutes.

"You gave many details about their elite what about their weaker mages?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Blondie, I took care of them. I gave them all to the Rune nights, but not before getting your data. This will be the test to see how much you have improved in your magic skills, no need to worry about anything that isn't on your test."

As soon as he finished we heard a voice on the speakers announcing that we had arrived.

"As soon as we leave the station turn right in the coffee and walk straight until the end of the town, you can't miss it. I'll be waiting be the coffee on the other side of the train station. Bye."

He used his lighting to go to his coffee before I could ask anything else.

I walked out of the train station trying to create a plan in my head and I headed toward the guild.

First Jay, the water mage. My guess was that she wasn't as strong as juvia, otherwise she'd be one of the strongest, but it was a risky bet. I had no idea on how to deal with her if her body could turn into water. I think the best approach would be a rough one, if her body isn't made of water and if she choose water magic, something that isn't known as destructive, she probably use her brain. I was betting high again, but I had to at least trust my intelligence. Following this train of thought she'd probably analize me and set up a trap, I'd only have to keep my magic a bit mysterious, trying not to show her my limits and strike her before she defeated me.

Connor, the earth mage was the next one. I'd be really fucked if he was like a dragon slayer who got stronger by eating teir element, but I was pretty sure Laxus would have mentioned it. There wasn't much to think about it. I'd have to let my defenses up and outsmart him using all he information I could get during our fight.

Luke, the fire mage wasn't a problem, not at all. I'd only have to summon Gemini and ask Gemi and Mini to turn into Natsu, even if they couldn't have his full power they'd be able to eat Luke's flames and together we would take them down.

The one that looked the hardest was Liz, their guild master. Despite the fact that she was the strongest one, she also used wind magic something that I knew almost nothing about. Wendy used the same magic as her, but the sweet little blue- haired girl focused on support rather than attack what was right now that was nothing troubling since I lacked precious information. I loved having a plan, but without time to research I'd have to do my best with what I had when the time came.

Having everything solved in my head I started walking faster, looking forward completing my mission. Then I'd show off to him and maybe he'd finally notice me!

Thinking of Laxus… Hang on! The little shit had fooled me! He had acted like nothing happened so I wouldn't remember to argue with him. How the hell did I forget about it?

I ignored the fact that we probably didn't have time to argue, he still should have explained myself.

My swift pace became heavy as I headed to an almost abandoned area of the town and I my thoughts could do nothing but drift to a cerain blonde dragon slayer. I'd for sure solve this as soon as I finished my mission.

I suddenly stopped and understood Laxus' words: "_-you can't miss it._"He said.

How the hell was anyone supposed to miss it?

Before me stood one of the biggest castle I had ever seen. It was almost without any color or decoration, the only thing that let it clear that it was from a guild were the big flags with clear dark guild stamps scaring any possible threat away. It was pretty scary, but their mark was almost unknown, the only ones that knew it feared it and didn't like mentioning them. I knew 'cause I did some research of my own and their so called 'victims' were too terrified to even talk about them, refusing to knowledge that they held any possible useful information.

But it wasn't time to get scared.

I picked all the anger that almost disappeared as soon as I saw my challenge and turned it into determination. I'd fight them, I'd win and then I'd come back and make everything crystal clear with Laxus.

I smiled as I stepped in what looked like my newest biggest challenge.


End file.
